


Through these veins a Wolfblood flows

by Dr_Mori



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Carlos de Vil Needs a Hug, Carlos de Vil is Left on the Isle of the Lost, Carlos de Vil-centric, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, carlos de vil is a wolfblood, no beta we die like Tubbo at the festival, wolfblood - Freeform, wolfblood not werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Mori/pseuds/Dr_Mori
Summary: There were once many supernatural creatures in the world, however their numbers began to decline, and others either lost their power or were forced to hide who they were. This was not the case on the Isle of the Lost, if you had anything that grants you power over others, you use it.orCarlos De Vil is a wolfblood, which is not a werewolf (I'll explain in chapter 1), and after he is left on the Isle instead of travelling to Auradon with Mal, Jay and Evie, he finds company with a certain pirate crew.
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil, Chad Charming/Jay, Evie/Mal (Disney), Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Through these veins a Wolfblood flows

So what is a Wolfblood?

Many would assume it was just another name for the common werewolf, which wouldn't be entirely wrong. However, there are distinct differences between the two. Where werewolves can be turned from a bite, wolfbloods are born as they are, and humans cannot become werewolves. Werewolves do not have control over their wolf selves, however wolfbloods do. Werewolves may experience their first transformation at a young age, however a wolfblood does not transform fully for the first time until around the age of 14-16, however they gain their enhanced senses, strength and speed at around 7.

There are not many wolfbloods on the isle, and due to the fact that they retained their abilities even after being trapped by the barrier, many of them are feared.

Carlos is an Alexander Archipelago Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfblood is an actual tv show with 5 seasons that you can find on BBC iPlayer, it was my childhood and i highly recommend it.


End file.
